


Thanks Masky (In Which Zuko Tries His Best)

by astrivikia



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Aang and Zuko talk about the rescue at Pohaui Stronghold, During Canon, Episode: s01e13 The Blue Spirit, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hugs, Missing Scene, set after Zuko joins the Gaang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:27:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21551467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astrivikia/pseuds/astrivikia
Summary: After Zuko joins the Gaang, him and Aang have a talk about him rescuing him from Zhao as the blue spirit.
Relationships: Aang & Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 515





	Thanks Masky (In Which Zuko Tries His Best)

"I wanted to thank you," Aang said softly. 

"You- what?" Zuko said, confusion clearly written across his face as his gold gaze cut sideways to the airbender. The two were near the edge of the landing of the western air temple, looking out into the canyon.

Aang smiled softly at him, drawing his knees up to rest his chin on them. "I guess it was a while ago, but... for what you did as The Blue Spirit. For saving me."

Zuko frowned slightly. "You know I wasn't-"

"I know you weren't doing it for me," Aang cut him off, turning his gaze to somewhere in the distance. "I get that, well, kind of. But..." His shoulders tensed, grip tightening around his legs. "I was terrified Zuko. I didn't think anyone was coming, I thought-" He let out a shaky breath, trying to gather himself.

Zuko could imagine what he'd thought, could imagine what sort of life the Avatar would have been subject to. It didn't bear thinking about.

“Guess I managed to do some things right back then,” he murmured.

He shifted closer to the younger boy, hesitantly wrapping an arm around Aang's shoulders. "Is... is this okay?" He asked, uncertainty tinging his words.

A wet laugh escaped Aang, and he felt him relax against him. "Ya, you're good." 

He nodded stiffly, not quite able to bring himself to look down at the younger boy's face. Spirits, he was so small; had he always been that small? Stupid, of course he had.

He could feel guilt curling inside him. Moments like this it struck him that he, and the fire nation at large, had been hunting a child. In what world was that okay? 

_ His father’s _ , a part of his mind whispered. He found himself holding Aang just a little bit tighter. 

He absolutely did not startle when he felt arms loop around him. Aang hid his face against Zuko, squishing into his side as he trembled slightly.

His free hand hovered uncertainly as he blinked down at him. After a long moment, he let it settle on the back of Aang's head. They sat there quietly for a while, and he absently rubbed the kid’s shoulder. It seemed like the right thing to do. Zuko thought Aang might be crying from the way he was shaking, and he really hoped there wasn't something more he should be doing. 

Eventually Aang shifted so his face wasn't hidden, but he made no move to shift away. Zuko found he was surprisingly okay with that.

"Hey Aang, why did you have frogs that night anyway?"

The kid burst into giggles.

"Hey, I'm serious!" He protested, but it didn't seem like he'd be getting a response soon. Still, something loosened in his chest at the sound of the laughter.

**Author's Note:**

> *Arrives late to the ATLA fandom with a latte*
> 
> Time for more Zuko and Aang hugs and communication, oh boy.


End file.
